Yuki- AN UNCLE?
by Tarsina18
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki find out some good news, and it brings up questions and conflicts. Title subject to change. Sorry for the sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation  
(A/N: I know this is short, but hopefully not all the chapters will be this short.)

"Yuki?" Shuichi called to his lover. "What are you doing?" He turned and watched the blonde park the car and follow him into NG. "I don't need an escort you know." He pointed out.

"I need to talk to Touma." He reminded Shuichi as he walked into the building with his pinkhaired boyfriend.

"Mr. Seguchi? What about?" Shindo asked curiously.

"Family stuff. Butt out brat." Yuki snapped. He walked faster to the elevator getting in and pushing the button for Touma's office. Shuichi turned and walked into the studio that his band was waiting in.

"Hiro, do you have the music for the new song yet?" He asked his best friend and guitarist. "I have some new lyrics."

"That is awesome; you are only a month late with those lyrics." K interrupted. "I hope it is up to par or it will have to be redone." He informed the lead singer of Bad Luck.

"It is as good as all my other songs so lay off, K." Shuichi snapped at his manager uncharacteristically. "Sorry for snapping, I haven't had a good night's rest in a week." He explained to his friends. "Yuki has been on a deadline and when he does come to bed he tosses and turns all night. I guess it is catching up with me now." He pointed out.

"Isn't Mr. Yuki always grumpy?" Fujisaki asked Hiro, who nodded.

"It isn't just him being grumpy, he is not sleeping, always yelling about one thing or another, and even right now he is speaking with Mr. Seguchi. He won't tell me anything! I don't know what to do." Shuichi exploded at his band mates. "He is being mean and not telling me anything." The pink haired boy whined.

"Hey, brat, do you want some cheese with that whine?" Yuki asked his lover as he passed the studio with Touma, causing his brother-in-law to chuckle at his quip.

"Eiri, don't tease him. He looks genuinely worried about you." Touma stated to the other blonde. "As for what is going on, and why we met up, it has to do with Mika." Touma said a worried look crossing both of the blonde men's faces.

"Is something wrong with Mrs. Mika?" Shuichi asked looking really worried. Both men looked away. "Is she going to be alright?" Tears were now filling Shuichi's eyes and rolling down his face. "Yuki?" His tone made the men look at him. Both suddenly started laughing.

"Got you, Brat." Yuki boasted with a grin. Touma was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing.

"The only thing wrong with Mika is that she is pregnant." He announced after he wiped the tears from his face.

"Really? Congratulations." Hiro said with a smile. Fujisaki nodded his agreement to his cousin.

"Yuki, you're going to be an uncle?" Shuichi asked hesitantly. "Mr. Seguchi, congratulations, and please forward my congratulations to Mrs. Mika." He said smiling at his lover's family. "That was mean Yuki." He commented to his lover. Yuki walked over to him and pulled the pinkette into his arms gently.

"I have spent the last week looking for stuff for them." He stated to Shuichi. "I wanted to help them set up their nursery." He whispered to his lover. Shuichi's eyes went wide and he snuggled into Yuki with a giggle. When Yuki lowered his head to whisper some more into his lover's ear, Shuichi responded by quickly nipping Yuki's ear, causing the blonde author to blush a deep red.

"No cuddling in the studio, Mr. Shindo." Touma's voice cut through the room. "Now I suggest you all get back to work." With that he grabbed the other blonde's arm and pulled him from the room.

"Hey, am I walking home tonight or are you picking me up?" Shuichi called out to Yuki.

"I will come get you." Was the response that echoed through the hallway. Shuichi sighed and turning to his band they began working on the new song together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation

_phone conversation_

5 hours later

When the day was done the group quickly gathered their things and walked out talking about the arrangement of the new song and whether to put it into their next concert. After 10 minutes of arguing they came to a consensus and decided to use it as the closing song in the next concert. Shuichi walked quickly into the parking lot and looked for Yuki's red car. He noticed it was in the back and heading towards him. He waived at Yuki and smiled happy that his lover was not hiding anything else from him. When he got in the car he noticed that Yuki was glaring at the road and was silent. "Yuki, is something wrong?" He asked his blonde roommate. The blonde looked at him and smiled.

"No, but Mika found out about the nursery and was yelling at me for spending so much money." He answered. "How was work?"

"It was fun. We finished a new song and arranged it. We are planning to sing it at the next concert. Will you be there?" Shuichi asked.

"When is it again?"

"Saturday night. 7 o'clock, Tokyo Zepp." He answered swiftly.

"Saturday? Yeah I can make it." Yuki answered looking at his lover briefly. His eyes then returned to the road.

"Yuki? Are you sure everything is okay?" Shuichi looked worried.

"Yes, why?"

"You are speeding. It is 50 miles per hour and you are going 120." Shuichi answered. Soon cop lights appeared behind them and Yuki sighed pulling off to the side of the road and stopping.

"License and Registration." A female voice said at his window. He turned his head and when the woman got a look at his face she squealed in delight. "Yuki Eiri?" She asked happily. "I am a huge fan of your books." She looked into the car and saw Shuichi. "Is that Shindo Shuichi? The lead singer of Bad Luck?" Shuichi nodded with a smile. "Nevermind about the License and Registration, can I have your autographs?" she asked giddy with happiness. They both nodded. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed them a pen.

"Who do we make this out to?" Yuki asked the police officer.

"Saiyuki Suzuki." She answered breathlessly.

_Saiyuki Suzuki, may you find your true love, Yuki Eiri and Shindo Shuichi._ Yuki wrote having Shuichi sign it as well.

"Thank you so much, and slow it down. The next cop might not be a fan." She warned with a friendly smile as she walked away.

"Will do, Ms. Suzuki." Yuki answered seriously. He waited until the cop was gone and then smiled at Shuichi, "Well we better get going." He started his car and slowly entered traffic once again. After going slow for about 5 minutes, he sped up till he was going the speed limit. Shuichi smirked.

"That was good luck for us that she was a fan. We might not be that lucky next time. But at least now you don't have to worry about it going on your driving record." Soon Yuki was pulling into the driveway to his apartment building.

"Home at last." He sighed happily. He then turned to his pink-haired lover and smirked. "Shuichi."

Purple eyes turned towards him as his lover suddenly was looking at him with stars in his eyes. "Yuki?"

"Bed." Shuichi's face lit up and he jumped up and down in place happily.

"YAYAYAYAYAY" He yelled ecstatically.

"Damn brat, come on." Yuki snapped irritated. They move to the bed room and when the door was shut his gold eyes sent shivers down Shuichi's back. He advanced on his lover and when he reached him Shuichi wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss that quickly turned needy. Yuki pulled away for a moment and quickly returned his lips to his lovers. Yuki slid his tongue along Shuichi's lips, asking for entrance that was granted moments later. Shuichi's tongue was waiting for Yuki's to join it and the two were soon locked in a battle for dominance. Shuichi gave in after a few seconds, opting for sliding his tongue along Yuki's mouth and teeth. Shuichi moaned at the taste that he only got from his lover.

"Yuki…" The man in question pulled away to look heatedly at his love. Without a word he slipped his hands out of Shuichi's hair and down to his shirt hem. A glance at Shuichi, who nodded, and the shirt was pulled over his head and thrown somewhere behind them. Yuki's hands were skimming over Shuichi's chest causing the smaller man to twitch and gasp when sensitive spots were grazed. "Yuki…" He moaned after the blonde slid his finger over his nipple. In response to the request Shuichi leaned up and nipped at Yuki's ear, causing the author to moan softly. He jumped when he felt the teeth being replaced with the pinkette's tongue as it made quick swipes over and around his ear. "Too many cloths." Was whispered into his ear, causing him to grin. A frenzy of movements and a few moments later both were down to their underwear.

Their lips crashed back together in a clash of teeth, tongues, and moans. Shuichi pulled away and with a heated look he pulled Yuki's underwear off, releasing his boyfriend's member, gaining a gasp of delight at the movement. He licked his lips while gazing at the long hard cock in front of him, already thinking ahead to when it would be pounding rough and deep into his entrance. He came back to himself when Yuki dropped to his knees and pulled Shuichi's member free of his own underwear, and drew it into his mouth causing the pink haired boy to yelp in pleasure. Shuichi started to whine and whimper as Yuki was sucking on his dick, while moving his head up and down on the ever hardening shaft. Shuichi reached down and tugged gently on Yuki's blonde hair, asking him to stand. He then led his lover to their bed and after they reached it Yuki pushed him down on it with his stomach on the comforter. The blonde quickly knelt, "Shuichi." he called right before he slid his tongue in lazy swipes around the pinkette's asshole.

"Yuki." Shuichi moaned calling his lover to do more than lick over the entrance. His response was to plunge his tongue into the hole, and start licking the inside thoroughly soaking it with his saliva. He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with a finger that Shuichi had been sucking on along with two others. His finger was thrusting for only a few seconds when Shuichi began moving along with the pace he had set. He added a second finger, scissoring them back and forth trying to loosen the entrance as to not hurt his lover. When Shuichi showed he was ready for the third and final finger he quickly pushed it in and was quickly thrusting bringing Shuichi to a frenzy as his fingers were brushing along his prostrate. "Yuki, please, enough teasing, fill me up." Shuichi demanded of his lover. The blonde responded by withdrawing his fingers and after he spread some saliva onto his own cock he shoved it roughly into the pinkette's entrance. Both men cried out in pleasure at the union. They began moving quickly and as Yuki sped up Shuichi got louder and louder with his moaning and groaning. Suddenly Shuichi stopped making noise and jolted as Yuki shifted his angle and began pounding into his prostrate. The movements were getting rougher and rougher, until he could feel Shuichi was on the verge of an orgasm, then he stopped and moved slower and deeper within his lover not allowing him to climax.

"Shuichi, how bad do you want it?" Yuki teased his lover moving antagonizingly slow within his rectum. Shuichi was trying to push himself back onto Yuki's manhood faster but when he pulled back Yuki growled, a sure sign that if he continued the activities would end then and there. Shuichi stopped, sobbing in need and trembling in desire for more. "Beg for it." Yuki instructed the singer. "Use that voice you are so proud of and beg for me to let you finish." His voice was husky with desire, a deep flush covering his face at the pleasure that he was trying to maintain and slightly encourage.

Shuichi gasped and tried to get his voice under control, he quickly turned his head and with the look of a petulant child/puppy dog eyes, he opened his mouth and let out the words that he knew were wanted. "Yuki, please, I need you, I want you, I need your hard cock pushing roughly and deeply into my ass, I want you to make me scream in pleasure from your dick. I can't cum without it. Please, give it to me, give me it all, I want your cum spraying deep inside me, filling me with the warmth of your seed. Please, Please, fill me up, make me cum, allow me to be graced with your seed." At the end of the words Yuki was moving as fast and roughly as he could bringing them to the brink and when he leaned over and bit into the skin of his lover they both came from the sensations that were produced. "Yes, Yes, please fill me up, I want it all, YES! YUKI!" Shuichi shouted as he covered the bed with his own cum.

"Shuichi, god you feel so good and tight and wet, I love being surrounded by your ass, filling it with my cum, letting it fill you until you can't hold anymore and are dripping from it all." Yuki stated huskily as he slowly pulled out of his lover watching his cum dripping out of the tight ass it filled. Shuichi gasped in pleasure as he was trying to catch is breath, shaking slightly from the powerful orgasm that he just had, when the phone rang. Both men groaned and Yuki reached over to the bedside phone and answered with a low growled "What." Shuichi could hear the laugh on the other end of the line and smiled recognizing the voice as Yuki's sister Mika. He reached out and wordlessly asked for the phone which Yuki gave to him without a word.

"Mrs. Mika, congratulations on the baby." He said happily.

"_Oh thank you, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."_ Mika's voice asked with a slight laugh.

"No it is fine, we were just talking."

"_Without any cloths on and shouting loudly?"_ Mika teased. _I am standing outside your building so you both might want to get dressed and let me in." _She informed the singer.

"Right, we will do that." Shuichi stated and then hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Yuki asked his red man.

"She is outside and wants to come in, after we get dressed." Shuichi stated pulling on his normal cloths and smiling at his lover. "We can't leave a pregnant woman out in the cold now can we?" He asked the blonde with a cheeky smile. Yuki shook his head with a slight smile, and pulled on his own cloths. Shuichi finished first and raced to the door, opening it so that Mika could enter. He blushed deeply when he notice that Seguchi was with his wife. "Hi, come on in. Yuki will be out in a minute." He rambles blushing wildly at the thought of his boss and his boss's wife, who was his lover's sister, hearing them having sex.

"Mr. Shindo, thank you for letting us inside it is rather cold outside." Touma stated.

"Mr. Seguchi, it is not a problem. Can I get you and Mrs. Mika anything?" Shuichi asked the married couple.

"Water for me, I think that Touma would prefer wine or brandy." Mika answered her little brother's lover.

"Coming right up." Shuichi raced from the room and gathered the drinks, adding a glass of water for himself and two wine glasses along with two brandy glasses with Mika's water glass, and placed a small bucket of ice on the tray as well. He walked out and handed one of the waters to Mika and asked. "Would you prefer wine or brandy?"

"I will wait for Eiri, and have whatever he is having."  
"As you wish, Mr. Seguchi." Shuichi stated and then walked to the door and checked on Yuki. "Yuki, are you coming out or are you going to hide all night?" He asked his lover softly.

"I am coming out, brat, I had to clean the room up." Yuki answered gently. He walked out and raised his eyebrow at the drinks that were out. "Who are those for?" He asked his lover.

"Mr. Seguchi wanted a glass of whatever you were going to have so I brought out a wine glass and brandy glass for both of you, along with ice, brandy and wine." Shuichi answered quietly. Yuki nodded in understanding.

"Thanks brat." He smiled taking the sting out of the name.

"Of course." Shuichi answered with his own smile.


End file.
